lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
5.07 Leben und Tod des Jeremy Bentham
„'Leben und Tod des Jeremy Bentham'“ ist die 7. Episode der 5. Staffel von Lost. Lockes verhängnisvolle Mission fern der Insel wird enthüllt. Inhalt Auf der Hydra-Insel thumb|250px|left|Eine der Karten, die Caesar findet. Caesar tritt in ein dunkles Zimmer ein, und scheint etwas zu suchen. Er findet ein LIFE-Magazine mit einem riesigen Feuerball auf dem Cover. In einem Schrank findet er zwei Karten, davon entspricht eine Bens Tempelkarte, auf der anderen sieht man durchgestrichene Kreise, die zu einem Netz verbunden sind. Unter einen Tisch geklebt findet er eine geladene Schrotflinte, und steckt sie in seinen Rucksack. Ilana tritt ein, will wissen, was Caesar gefunden und eingesteckt hat. Dieser wirft ihr jedoch eine Taschenlampe zu. Ilana will Caesar etwas am Strand zeigen, und beide verlassen den Raum. Draußen sitzen ein paar Leute am Lagerfeuer, einer steht abseits mit einer Kapuze auf. Als Caesar sich ihm vorstellt, nimmt der Mann seine Kopfbedeckung ab, es ist John Locke. Am nächsten morgen steht John am Strand und sieht auf das Meer hinaus, als ihm Ilana eine Mango bringt. John erkundigt sich nach den zwei Booten, die im Sand liegen. Ilana erzählt ihm, dass mitten in der Nacht der Pilot und eine Frau ohne ein Wort mit dem dritten Boot abgehauen wären. Ilana konfrontiert John damit, dass sich niemand der anderen Passagiere von Flug 316 an ihn erinnern könne. John antwortet, dass auch er sich nicht an den Flug erinnern könne. Er weiß nur noch, wie er gestorben ist. Rückblick thumb|250px|left|John findet sich in der Wüste wieder. thumb|250px|Johns Bein muss gerichtet werden. John steht am Rad, und Christian wünscht ihm Glück. Nachdem er das Rad gedreht hat, wacht er − immer noch verletzt − in der tunesischen Wüste auf, und muss sich übergeben. Er ruft nach Hilfe, findet aber nur eine Reihe von Kameras. Auch in der Nacht liegt John noch auf dem staubigen Wüstenboden, als plötzlich ein Pickup vorfährt, und er von vier Männern unsanft auf die Ladefläche getragen wird. Als es bereits wieder hell ist, tragen ihn die Männer in ein provisorisches Krankenhaus und legen ihn unter den Anweisungen eines Arztes auf ein Bett. John schreit vor Schmerz und will sich erkundigen, wo er ist, und wie der Arzt heißt. Jedoch bekommt er nur einige Tabletten verabreicht und einen Stock zwischen die Zähne. John sieht hinter einem dünnen Vorhang Matthew Abaddon, wird jedoch sogleich von den Männern festgehalten. Der Arzt packt sein Bein, und richtet mit einem Ruck den offenen Bruch. John schreit erst, wird dann jedoch ohnmächtig. thumb|left|250px|Charles Widmore sitzt bei John. Mitten in der Nacht hört John, wie ein Mann seinen Namen ruft. Es ist Charles Widmore, der neben dem Bett sitzt. Er schenkt etwas Wasser in ein Glas ein, welches John sogleich austrinkt. Charles sagt, dass es ihn freut, John endlich wiederzusehen. Dieser kann sich jedoch nicht erinnern, den Mann neben seinem Bett je gesehen zu haben. Charles sagt, dass er John zuletzt mit 17 traf, und nennt daraufhin seinen Namen und will von John wissen, wie lange es für ihn her sei, dass er in ihr Camp kam, und mit Richard Alpert sprach. John sagt, dass es vier Tage her sei, und erkundigt sich bei Charles, ob es in der Wüste seine Kameras gewesen seien. Widmore bejaht, und erklärt, dass er damit Ben ausfindig machen wollte, falls dieser je das Rad drehen würde. Er erklärt auch, dass er einst der Anführer der Anderen war, welche er „seine Leute“ nennt, und sie mehr als 30 Jahre lang die Insel schützten. Dann wurde er jedoch von Ben verbannt und vermutet, dass das gleiche mit John passierte. Dieser macht jedoch deutlich, dass er freiwillig gegangen sei, was Charles nicht verstehen kann. Er errät, dass John die Leute zurückbringen will, welche die Insel verlassen haben. Jedoch sind diese seit mittlerweile drei Jahren wieder zu Hause, haben ein normales Leben und zusätzlich nie ein Wort darüber verloren, was wirklich auf der Insel passierte. Widmore verspricht John dabei zu helfen, alle zurück auf die Insel zu bringen. Als sich dieser jedoch erkundigt, warum Widmore das tue, antwortet er, dass es einen Krieg geben wird, und die falsche Seite gewinnen würde, falls Locke nicht zurück auf der Insel ist. thumb|250px|Johns neuer, kanadischer Ausweis. Am nächsten Morgen sieht sich John seinen neuen Ausweis an, den er von Charles bekommen hat. Sein neuer Name ist Jeremy Bentham, seine neue Nationalität ist kanadisch. John öffnet seine Mappe, und findet Geld, sowie ein Foto von Sayid Jarrah bei Dacharbeiten. Widmore gibt an, die Oceanic 6 beobachtet zu haben. Auf die Frage, woher John wissen soll, dass Widmore nicht lügt, sagt dieser, dass er schließlich nicht versucht habe John umzubringen. Jedoch ist Locke nicht überzeugt und konfrontiert Charles mit der Tatsache, dass dieser ein Team von Killern auf die Insel geschickt hat. Allerdings sei dies nur notwendig gewesen, um Ben aus dem Weg zu räumen. Charles sagt auch noch, dass John etwas ganz Besonderes sei, als ein dunkler Jeep vorfährt und Matthew Abaddon aussteigt. John erzählt, dass er laut Richard sterben müsse, jedoch will Widmore das laut eigener Aussage verhindern. Daraufhin stellt er John Matthew vor, welcher ihn ab sofort begleiten wird. Dieser geht danach zum Wagen und holt einen Rollstuhl. Im Auto sagt Matthew John, dass er alles für ihn tun würde. Er erkundigt sich nach einer Person, die er für Locke finden könne. Jedoch reagiert dieser abweisend. Auf die Frage, wo sie als nächstes hinfliegen werden, antwortet Locke Santo Domingo. Santo Domingo, Dominikanische Republik thumb|left|250px|Sayid will nicht mehr auf die Insel. Auf einem Dach arbeitet Sayid, und gibt seinen Kollegen Anweisungen, bis er auf einen Besucher aufmerksam gemacht wird. John will Sayid davon überzeugen, zurück auf die Insel zu gehen, jedoch will dieser nicht. Er erzählt, dass er die letzten Jahre von Ben manipuliert worden sei, und will nun wissen, wer John manipuliere, welcher jedoch alles abstreitet. Sayid sagt, dass die Zeit, die er mit seiner Frau Nadia verbringen konnte, die schönste Zeit seines Lebens gewesen sei, bis sie ermordet wurde. Er fragt auch ob John ihn nur gefragt habe, weil sonst niemand mit ihm gehen will. John sagt jedoch nur, dass Sayid ihn in Los Angeles als Jeremy Bentham finden könne, falls er seine Meinung ändert. New York, New York thumb|left|250px|Walt ist nicht überrascht, John zu sehen. thumb|250px|Ben beobachtet die Situation. John und Matthew sitzen in einer Limousine und beobachten den Ausgang einer Schule. John erinnert Matthew an dessen Versprechen, für John nach Personen zu suchen, und bittet ihn, nach Helen Norwood Ausschau zu halten. Locke will aussteigen als Walt herauskommt und John sieht und zu ihm geht, jedoch nicht sonderlich überrascht wirkt. Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung sagt Walt auch den Grund dafür: Er hatte Träume von Locke im Anzug, wie einige Leute um ihn herumstanden und ihm offenbar schaden wollten. John erwidert jedoch, dass es nur Träume seien. Walt erkundigt sich auch nach seinem Vater, Michael, und ob dieser auf der Insel sei. Locke denkt einen Moment lang nach, und antwortet, dass er zuletzt auf einem Frachter in der Nähe der Insel gewesen sei. Walt fragt, was John in New York mache. Er sieht Walt einige Sekunden lang an und sagt dann, dass er nur nach ihm sehen wollte. Nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung äußert Matthew seinen Unmut darüber, dass John alle zurück auf die Insel bringen sollte, und bislang niemanden hat. John entgegnet verärgert, dass Matthew nur der Fahrer sei. Plötzlich steht einige Meter entfernt Ben Linus, welcher die Situation beobachtet hat. Santa Rosa, Kalifornien thumb|250px|Hurley ist erschrocken, dass John keine Einbildung ist. Hurley sitzt vor der Klinik und malt ein Bild einer Sphinx, als Locke im Rollstuhl angerollt kommt. Hurley reagiert kaum auf Lockes Anwesenheit, weil er denkt, John sei tot und erscheine ihm nun als eine Einbildung. Erst als eine Pflegerin ihm bestätigt, dass John wirklich vor im sitzt, springt Hurley auf. John will im klar machen, dass sie zurück auf die Insel müssen. Als Hurley dann jedoch Matthew Abaddon sieht, und John im erklärt, dass er sein Fahrer sei, flippt Hurley aus und wird zurück in die Anstalt gebracht. Zurück im Auto konfrontiert Matthew John damit, dass keiner seiner drei Besuche bisher etwas gebracht haben. John erkundigt sich, was Matthew eigentlich für Charles Widmore macht. Matthew entgegnet, dass Locke stets so tue, als ob er sich nicht an ihn erinnern könne. Schließlich war er es, der John zu einem Walkabout riet, was ihn letztendlich auf die Insel brachte. Und genau das sei auch sein Job bei Widmore; Er bringt Leute dahin, wo sie hin sollen. Los Angeles, Kalifornien thumb|250px|left|Auch Kate will nicht zurück auf die Insel. John sitzt bei Kate, aber auch sie will nicht zurück auf die Insel. Sie fragt John, ob er je verliebt war. Sie konfrontiert ihn damit, dass er nur auf der Insel bleiben wollte, weil er niemanden liebt. Jedoch erwidert John, dass er einmal verliebt war. Traurig erzählt er, dass seine Beziehung mit Helen kaputt gegangen sei, da er wütend und besessen war. Wieder draußen fragt John Matthew, ob dieser Helen mittlerweile ausfindig machen konnte. Er verneint, und sagt, dass Helen mittlerweile evtl. umgezogen sei und einen neuen Namen angenommen hat. John macht seinem Ärger Luft und sagt, dass Matthew sonst auch jeden gefunden hätte, und die Suche nicht daran scheitern könne, dass sie umgezogen ist. Santa Monica, Kalifornien thumb|250px|left|Matthew Abaddon wird erschossen. thumb|250px|John hat einen schweren Autounfall. Daraufhin bringt Matthew Abaddon Locke zu einem Friedhof. Helen starb am 08. April 2006 an einem Hirn-Aneurysma. Locke bereut es, dass die Beziehung wegen ihm in die Brüche gegangen sei. Allerdings tröstet ihn Matthew mit den Worten, dass auch John nichts an der Situation hätte ändern können, denn Helen musste ihren Weg gehen. Genauso wie John, welcher noch einen langen Weg vor sich hat. Er bemerkt auch, dass er von Charles erfuhr, dass John laut Richard sterben werde. Als er wissen will, ob John sich diesen Weg selbst ausgesucht hat, sagt dieser mit lauter Stimme, dass er sich so einen Weg nie aussuchen würde, und fragt, wie Matthew auf diesen Gedanken komme. Dieser antwortet jedoch, dass er nur der Fahrer sei. Zurück beim Auto verstaut Matthew den Rollstuhl im Kofferraum, während John bereits auf der Rückbank Platz genommen hat, als plötzlich jemand von hinten auf Matthew schießt. Panisch klettert John auf den Fahrersitz und fährt los. Als er an einer Kreuzung eine rote Ampel missachtet, wird er von zwei anderen Autos getroffen und bleibt danach regungslos und verletzt auf seinem Sitz. thumb|250px|Jack will wissen, was John in Los Angeles macht. John erwacht in einem Krankenzimmer, als er neben sich Jack sieht, welcher im Kittel in der Ecke sitzt. John fragt, wie Jack ihn finden konnte, jedoch antwortet dieser, dass John in sein Krankenhaus geliefert wurde, und will wissen, was er dort mache. John jedoch sagt nur, dass sie zurück auf die Insel müssten, und es Schicksal sei, dass er ausgerechnet in Jacks Krankenhaus gelandet ist. John sagt, dass jemand hinter ihm her sei, da er sehr wichtig sei. Jedoch sagt Jack, dass nichts an John besonders sei, sondern er nur ein einsamer, alter Mann ist. Locke richtet die Grüße aus, welche Christian ihm mitgegeben hatte. John sagt, dass sein Vater vor Jahren in Sydney gestorben sei. Mit den Worten, dass John ihn und die anderen in Ruhe lassen solle, verlässt Jack das Zimmer. thumb|250px|left|John ist kurz davor, sich umzubringen. thumb|250px|Ben erwürgt John. Im Hotel schreibt John seinen Abschiedsbrief, und bereitet ein Kabel vor, an dem er sich erhängen will. Mit Tränen in den Augen legt er sich die Schlinge um den Hals, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopft, welche wenige Augenblicke später von einem entsetzen Ben eingetreten wird. Er will John beruhigen und sagt ihm, dass er ihn beschützen will, und gesteht ein, Matthew getötet zu haben, da er für Widmore arbeitete. John sagt, dass Widmore zu ihm kam, und seine Hilfe anbot. Jedoch sagt Ben, dass Widmore ihn nur benutze, und John gar nicht wüsste, wie wichtig er sei. John sagt frustriert, dass er niemanden davon überzeugen konnte, mit ihm auf die Insel zu kommen. Ben erzählt ihm jedoch, dass Jack ein Ticket von L.A. nach Sydney gebucht habe, und John ihn überzeugt habe. Ben geht vor John auf die Knie und bindet das Kabel los. Er hilft John, vom Tisch zu steigen, als dieser sogleich in Tränen ausbricht. Ben will, dass sie beide zu Sun fahren, um diese zu überzeugen. John erwähnt, dass er Jin versprochen habe, seine Frau nicht auf die Insel zu bringen, und zeigt Ben seinen Ehering. John setzt sich in seinen Rollstuhl, und Ben macht ihm Mut, dass sie es schaffen werden, alle zurückzubringen. Da erwähnt John Eloise Hawking, welche ihnen angeblich helfen kann. Im gleichen Moment greift Ben das Kabel und würgt John, bis dieser tot am Boden liegt. Ben beseitigt alle Spuren, legt John die Schlinge wieder an und hängt ihn an der Decke auf, damit es nach einem Selbstmord aussieht. Dann verlässt Ben das Zimmer. Auf der Hydra-Insel thumb|left|250px|Auch Ben ist wieder auf der Insel. Caesar blättert in einem Heft mit einem Logo der DHARMA Initiative, genauer der Hydra auf dem Cover. John erklärt, dass es auf der Insel einige Stationen gäbe, und dass er bereits mehr als 100 Tage auf der Insel gewesen sei, sie jedoch zwischenzeitlich verlassen hat. Wie er wieder auf die Insel kam, kann er nicht sagen. Caesar erzählt John, dass im Flugzeug ein breiter Kerl mit lockigen Haaren saß, der während des Absturzes, genauso wie andere Passagiere, einfach verschwand. Locke entgegnet, dass er nun wüsste, wie er auf die Insel gekommen ist. Caesar erzählt John auch, dass einige Leute verletzt wurden. Als John sie sich ansieht findet er Ben Linus in einem Bett und sagt, dass dies der Mann sei, der ihn getötet habe. Wissenswertes Titel Der Titel der Episode bedeutet übersetzt „''Das Leben und Sterben des Jeremy Bentham''“. Allgemeines * Locke kaufte das Stromkabel, mit dem er sich Erhängen wollte, bei Angel's Hardware. * Die Mango wird in Indien von vielen Menschen als der Baum/die Frucht des Wissens/des Lebens gesehen. * Die Hieroglyphen auf Daniels Karte bedeuten "Nordwärts reisen" und "Zeit der Könige/der Alten". * Das Life Magazine, welches Caesar in der Hydra-Station findet, stammt vom 19. April 1954 und beinhaltet einen Artikel über den Test einer Wasserstoffbombe. * Die Zeitung die Charles Widmore Locke zeigt, ist eine Kopie der fiktiven "London Daily Tribune". Datiert ist sie auf den 14. Januar 2005 und hat die Rückkehr der Oceanic Six als Titelstory. Ausserdem sind Artikel über einen Autounfall und den Dollar/Euro Wechselkurs enthalten. Produktion * Ursprünglich sollte diese Episode als sechste der 5. Staffel ausgestrahlt werden. Ende Januar hat ABC jedoch bekannt gegeben, dass diese Episode mit getauscht und daher als siebte Episode ausgestrahlt wird. Der Grund für den Tausch ist bisher nicht bekannt. Lostpedia-Blog: ABC tauscht Episodenreihenfolge *Daniel, Desmond, Jin, Juliet, Miles, Sawyer und Sun treten in dieser Episode nicht in Erscheinung. *William Blanchette als Aaron steht unter den Rollen, erscheint in dieser Episode allerdings nicht. *John Terry steht als Christian Shephard im Rollenbuch, erscheint allerdings nur in einem Rückblick von zu Beginn von Lockes Rückblick. *Diese Folge hat die längste Laufzeit aller Folgen (ausgenommen des zweistündigen Staffelfinales) mit über 46 Minuten und 46 Sekunden. *Laut DarkUFO, war diese Eröffnungsszene ursprünglich für Folge gedacht. DarkUFU: Season 5 opening scene was altered Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Charles Widmores heimlich gemachtes Foto von Sayid zeigt diesen, wie er in Santo Domingo als Entwicklungshelfer an einem Haus arbeitet. Sayid ist gerade damit beschäftigt, mit einigen anderen Freiwilligen ein Dach zu decken. Als Locke ihn aufsucht, arbeitet Sayid immer noch an dem selben Dach, ohne dass irgendein Fortschritt zu erkennen wäre. Bedenkt man die Zeit, die Locke im Flieger von Tunesien nach Santo Domingo im Flieger gesessen haben muss, sollte der Fortschritt sehr deutlich sein. ** Es könnte allerdings auch ein baugleiches Haus sein, das die Entwicklungshelfer nun bauen. Dann wäre Locke zufällig zu einem Zeitpunkt gekommen, an der sich die Baufortschritte gleichen. * In erzählt Hurley Walt, dass er von Jeremy Bentham besucht wurde. Allerdings hat Locke, als er Walt in der Stadt New York besuchte, nie erwähnt dass er unter falschem Namen reist. Sollten sich Locke und Walt nicht in einem weiteren Treffen begegnet sein, ist Hurleys Aussage eigentlich völlig unverständlich für Walt. ** Walt schien völlig unbeeindruckt von Lockes Erscheinen in New York. Wenn er in seinen Träumen sah, das Locke die Insel verlässt, könnte er auch von seinem Pseudonym wissen. * Als Locke Walt in der Stadt New York aufsucht, stehen sie an der Ecke "W 67th St."/"8th Ave". Diese Straßen kreuzen sich aber nie. Ab "W59th street" wurden außerdem alle Straßennamen geändert und erhielten bildliche Namen. Daher werden sie auch nicht mehr bei ihrer Nummer genannt. Die "8th Ave" heisst heute "Central Park West" und grenzt auf ihrer vollen Längen an den Central Park. Süd-östlich könnten sich also keine Gebäude befinden, ginge man davon aus, dass sich Locke und Walt wirklich in dieser Straße trafen. Die "9th Ave" ist heute die "Columbus Avenue". Außerdem weist das Schild der U-Bahn auf den Zugang zum U-Bahnhof "Columbus" hin. Die nächste Zugangsmöglichkeit von der "W 67th" wäre aber das "Lincoln Center" am Broadway. Dennoch wäre dieser U-Bahnhof einen halben Block vom Treffpunkt der beiden entfernt. Die "Columbus Circle subway" auf die das Schild hinweist ist sieben Blocks südlich an der "W 59th St." bzw. nach der modernen Benennung "Central Park West". * Als Hurley in Santa Rosa außer sich gerät über Lockes Besuch, wird er von zwei Betreuern weggeführt. Zwischen den Filmschnitten tauschen diese Betreuer plötzlich ihre Plätze an Hurleys Seite. * In gab Jack an, dass Locke ihm a) erzählte, dass Ben nicht mehr auf der Insel sei, b) dass "einige sehr schlimme Dinge passiert sind" nachdem Jack die Insel verließ und c), dass diese schlimmen Dinge Jack's Schuld seien, da er die Insel verlassen hat. Locke hat diese Sachen jedoch nie gesagt. Wenn es also kein weiteres Treffen außerhalb der Insel zwischen Jack und Locke gab, handelt es sich hier um einen Anschlussfehler. * In erzählt Jack, dass Locke ihn gewarnt habe, dass alle Zurückgelassenen sterben werden, wenn die Oceanic 6 nicht zurückkehren. Beim Treffen der beiden sagt Locke tatsächlich aber nur, dass "Jack zurückkehren müsse", ohne einen weiteren Grund zu nennen. * Locke erkennt den gealterten Charles Widmore nicht, als dieser an seinem Krankenbett auftaucht. In The Other Woman hat Ben Locke aber ein Video von Charles Widmore gezeigt, in dem Widmore nur wenig jünger sein dürfte. * Die Reisepässe in Kanada sind auf 5 Jahre begrenzt, nicht wie Jeremy Benthams Ausweis der 10 Jahre gültig zu sein scheint. * In dem Zeitungsausschnitt aus , der auf den 5. April 2007 datiert ist, wird über Jeremy Benthams Tod berichtet. Allerdings ist dessen Ausweis erst am 12. Dezember 2007 ausgestellt worden. Da Charles Widmore zu John sagt, dass die Oceanic 6 seit fast 3 Jahren zurück sind, ist es zum einen wahrscheinlicher, dass John im Dezember 2007 gelandet ist (Rückkehr der O6 war im Januar 2005), allerdings sieht das Wetter in New York, als John Walt besucht, nicht sehr nach Winter aus. Wiederkehrende Themen * Es gibt eine Nahaufnahme von Lockes Auge, als er in Tunesien aufwacht. * Ben tötet Abaddon und Locke. * Es wird aufgedeckt, dass Helen tot ist. * John erinnert sich ans Sterben und nennt Ben als seinen Killer. * Die Pillen, die der tunesische Doktor John gibt, sind schwarz und weiß. * Walt sagt, dass er über Locke geträumt habe. * Abaddon erwähnt, dass er ein Krankenpfleger war als Locke im Krankenhaus war. * Locke hat einen Autounfall. * Widmore sagt, dass wenn Locke ihn erreichen wolle, er nur 23 auf dem Handy drücken müsse. * Das Datum auf dem Cover des LIFE Magazins ist der 19. April(4) 1954. * Jeremy Bentham wurde am 15. Februar 1948 geboren, seine Passnummer ist 150000001314. * Caesar verschweigt Ilana die gefundene Waffe und sagt, es wäre eine Taschenlampe. * Das tunesische Nummernschild enthält "342" und "6346". * Helens Grabstein gibt als Todesdatum den 8. April 2006 (2+0+0+6=8) an (nicht die 4 für April vergessen). * Locke sagt Widmore, dass 4 Tage vergangen seien seit er den 17jhr. Widmore auf der Insel getroffen habe. * Abbadon wird 4mal angeschossen. * Hurley sagt, Abbadon sei böse. * Abaddon sagt Locke, dass er, egal was er tue oder getan hätte, zurück auf die Insel gehen werde. * Nach seinem Unfall wacht Locke im selben Krankenhaus auf, in dem auch Jack arbeitet. * Ben tötet Locke nachdem er ihn vom Selbstmord abgehalten hat und lässt es dann wie Selbstmord aussehen. * Locke glaubt, es war das Schicksal, dass ihn zu Jack gebracht hat, Jack glaubt, es war die Wahrscheinlichkeit. * Locke steht von den Toten auf. * Locke richtet Jack den Gruß von Christian aus, worüber Jack sich sehr aufregt (Jack hat jedoch nicht erwähnt, dass er seinen Vater mit eigenen Augen auf der Insel nach dem Absturz gesehen hat). * Jede Stadt, die Locke und Abaddon besuchen, (außer New York City) verweist auf Engel oder Heilige: Santo Domingo, Santa Monica, Santa Rosa, und Los Angeles. * Walt besucht eine Schule an der Ecke von "8th Ave" und "W 67th St" als Locke ihn in New York besucht. Handlungsanalyse * Ben tötet Matthew Abaddon mit einem Schuss. * Ben erwürgt Locke. * Jack beschimpft Locke über seinen Wahn "besonders" zu sein. * Kate fragt Locke, ob er schon jemals verliebt war. Daraufhin erzählt er ihr über sein Verhältnis mit Helen. * Widmore klärt Locke darüber auf, dass er von Ben von der Insel verbannt wurde. * Caesar wird als Anführer der Überlebenden von Flug 316 gesehen. * Widmore war der Anführer "seiner" Leute. Kulturelle Referenzen *''He's Evil: Als Hurley Matthew Abbadon neben dem Auto stehen sieht schreit brüllt er "He's evil" (Er ist böse). "He's Evil" ist ein Lied der Band The Kinks und war Charlie's Lieblingslied. *Sphinx: Als Locke Hurley in der Psychiatrische Anstalt Santa Rosa besucht, wird Hurley beim Malen einer großen Sphinx gesehen (vermutlich die Große Sphinx von Giseh in Ägypten). Interessanterweise leitet sich das Wort "Sphinx" aus dem Griechischen ab und bedeutet "der Würger", welches auf die Zukunft von Ben anspielt, in der er Locke erwürgt. thumb|Hurleys Gemälde *Watchmen: Locke übergibt sich, als er in der Wüste ankommt. Jedesmal wenn Juspeczyk/Silk Spectre II von Dr. Manhatten teleportiert wird nimmt sie Übelkeit war und muss sich übergeben. *Being John Malkovich'': Im Film "Being John Malkovich", entdeckt der Hauptdarsteller durch Zufall eine kleine Tür hinter einem Aktenschrank, die direkt in den Kopf des Schauspielers John Malkovich führt. Durch einen Tunnel wird er in den Schauspieler regelrecht eingesogen. Er fühlt und sieht wie John Malkovich und nimmt als Beobachter direkt an dessen Leben teil. Der absurde Trip dauert 15 Minuten, danach wird er mitten aus dem Nichts neben dem New Jersey Turnpike, einer Autobahn von New York Richtung Süden, wieder hinausgeschleudert. Dieses hinausschleudern erinnert an den "Ausgang" der Insel in Tunesien. Literarische Methoden * Ben Linus und Charles Widmore haben beide Leute, die alle Oceanic 815 Überlebende, die auf dem Festland sind, beobachten. * Benjamin Linus und Charles Widmore versuchen beide die Insel voreinander zu beschützen, wollen jedoch beide Locke als Anführer. * Ben Linus und Charles Widmore versuchen beide die Oceanic Six zurück zur Insel zu bringen. * Locke erzählt Jack, dass sie wieder zurück zur Insel müssen. * Ben erklärt Locke, dass er nicht sterben könne, da er zu viel Arbeit zu tun hätte, die gemacht werden muss. * Locke ist zurück auf dem Festland und wieder im Rollstuhl. * Abbadon wird auf einem Friedhof getötet. * Widmore bezeichnet Locke als "besonders". * Hurley ist durch seine Visionen von Toten so am Ende, dass es ihn nichtmal mehr überrascht, als er herausfand, dass Locke wirklich am Leben ist. * Als Locke von der Insel heimkehrt ist er wieder auf den Rollstuhl angewiesen. Aber zurück auf der Insel hat der vom Tod wiederauferstandene John Locke wieder die Fähigkeit zu laufen. * Locke kehrt auf das Festland zurück und die erste Reise, die er macht um die Oceanic 6 zu überzeugen, wieder auf die Insel zu gehen, geht in die Dominikanische Rebublik, eine Insel. Referenzen zu anderen Episoden * Caesar entdeckt Faraday's Karte zur Station Der Sturm und eine Seite aus seinem Tagebuch * Ben tötet Locke auf die selbe Weise, wie Sawyer es mit Lockes Vater tat. Anthony Cooper. * Es ist bereits sein zweiter Versuch John zu töten. * Beide erfolgen jeweils kurz nach einem Hinweis, dass John auserwählt ist. * Locke will Helen besuchen, muss jedoch feststellen, dass diese bereits verstorben ist. * Ben erwähnt, dass Jack Hin- und Rückfahrten von L.A. nach Sydney gebucht hat. * Jack lässt sich einen Bart wachsen. * Widmore erwähnt, dass er bei der Begegnung mit John 17 Jahre alt war.. * Locke findet sich verletzt auf dem Rücken liegend in der Wüste von Tunesien wieder. * Abbadon erinnert Locke daran. dass er ihm nach seinem Unfall half und vorschlug am Walkabout teilzunehmen. * Das Flugzeug 316 landet auf der Landebahn der Hydrainsel. * Ajira Flight 316 stürzt auf der Insel * Locke erwähnt, dass Richard ihm eröffnet hat, dass er wird sterben müssen. * Das LIFE Magazine-Cover von 1954 erwähnt die Wasserstoffbombe. * Hurley erwähnt sein Treffen mit Abbadon in Santa Rosa. * Hurley erwähnt, andere tote Menschen zu sehen, bzw. mit ihnen zu kommunizieren. * Locke erwähnt, dass Christian ihn angewiesen hat dessen Sohn zu begrüßen. * Locke verfasst seine "Selbstmord-Nachricht" an Jack. * Locke zieht Christians Schuhe aus. * Locke erwähnt, dass Widmore den Frachter geschickt hat. * Sayid spricht über seine Wiedervereinigung mit Nadia und deren Tod. * Locke erzählt Walt, dass Michael zuletzt auf dem Frachter gesehen wurde. * Locke ist nach seiner Rückkehr auf die Insel wieder in der Lage zu gehen. Offene Fragen *Wieviele haben den Absturz von Flug 316 überlebt? *Warum war das Flugzeug an der Absturzstelle nahezu unbeschädigt? *Weshalb erwachte John Locke wieder zum Leben? Hierzu muss man sich auch fragen wieso Christian Shephard lebt? Man kann annehmen das Locke und C. Shepard aus dem selben Grund lebendig sind bzw untot; es hängt mit der Insel zusammen. Und die Frage die sich anschließend stellt ist welche Aufgabe hat Cristian? **Kann er vielleicht noch nicht sterben, da er seine Aufgabe noch nicht erfüllt hat? (vgl. Michael, 4.08"Mein Name ist Kevin Johnson") *Wonach suchte Caesar in dem Hydra Büro? *Wie gelangte Rousseaus und Faradays Karten der Insel in die Hydra Station? *Wohin gehen Lapidus und die Frau auf dem Boot? **Wer ist diese Frau? *Warum war die Überwachungskamera am "Ausgang" nicht im Jahre 2005 vorhanden, als Ben die Insel verließ? *Erzählte Charles Widmore die Wahrheit, dass er der Anführer der Anderen war? **Wenn ja, wie gelang es Ben, ihn von der Insel zu verbannen? *Warum hat Walt Träume von John Lockes Zukunft? *Warum tötete Ben Locke? *Warum vertraut Locke Ben scheinbar nochmals, nachdem er von Christian Shephard/Jacob vor ihm gewarnt wurde? *Warum waren die Kanus auf der Hydra Insel, obwohl sie Locke und seine Mannschaft auf der Hauptinsel gefunden haben? Siehe auch * mit regelmäßigen Infos über die neue Staffel (mit Spoiler-Warnung). Einzelnachweise Category:Episoden Category:Staffel 5